Hermione's First Summer Job
by james Thomas
Summary: The American Wizard who saved Harry's life last summer recruits Hermione to help stop a death eater from attacking Harry's friends.


This is the second story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard. Though it stands by itself reading the first story will help the reader follow more clearly.

Hermione's First Summer Job

Even though Harry Potter had a very bad ending to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (he was almost killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort); he was not happy about coming home for the summer. Since Harry's parents were killed when he was only one year old; he had lived with aunt Petunia and her family where he was as welcome as a deadly tropical disease. His aunt and her family were muggles (non magical people) who considered wizards like Harry to be freaks and they treated him that way.

After getting off the school train and saying good-by to his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry was surprised to see his neighbor from a few houses down the street waiting for him. This neighbor happened to be a wizard; and a friend of Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School. He also happened to be an American in Great Britain doing research for a book. Dumbledore asked him to move onto Harry's street last summer to watch over Harry and be sure his family was not too hard on him. As an American he could do that without the Ministry of Magic knowing.

Three days after meeting Harry last summer he had saved Harry's life when what looked to be an eleven year old girl tried to kill Harry. Together with Dumbledore they learned she was not eleven but actually the twenty-three year old daughter of a family loyal to Lord Voldemort. She used Polyjuice Potion to disguise herself in an attempt to get close to Harry and find out what he knew about Voldemort's disappearance.

He also tutored Harry in magic. Growing up with his aunt's muggle family, Harry didn't know many of the things children learned when they grew up in a magical family. The things he taught Harry seemed trivial at the time; but Harry noticed after practicing spells in the presence of this American he was always much improved in every subject; he just couldn't put his finger on the reason for this constant improvement. When Harry left for school he didn't expect to see his tutor again until the following summer; but in late September Harry found this man waiting for him at the entrance to the dinning hall one morning.

"Harry, Dumbledore and I feel you could benefit by continuing lessons with me once a month. I will be here Sunday morning at ten and we will practice for a few hours. After the first lesson, when Harry found out they were to do this again in October Harry asked, "Professor, can I bring my friend Ron Weasley along to the next lesson.

"Harry, have you told this Ron Weasley about me and what we have been doing?"

"No sir," Harry said "but he is my best friend and we're together all the time. I thought if I ever need help; Ron would be the one to give it to me."

"I will talk with Dumbledore." he said. The next day Harry got an unsigned note that simply said, "Okay for Ron."

Ron was poor at casting spells not from lack of talent but from lack of confidence. Like Harry, Ron also improved suddenly after just one lesson. Then on Halloween night Ron saved Harry from being killed by a mountain troll using a levitating spell he had never been able to do previously. Ron also saved a girl named Hermione Granger who became good friend with Ron and Harry after that.

When November's lesson arrived Harry brought Hermione along without asking first. "Hermione is best in our class;" Harry said "and she's my friend like Ron. We are always together and she will also be able to help me; so I decided she should come to these lesson."

Harry waited to be scolded but the American simply said, "I expected this after Dumbledore told me of your adventure on Halloween Night. But no more friends without my approval first; or have you forgotten what we talked about when you first met me?"

Harry grinned, "No sir, I haven't forgotten secrecy is paramount; but I also haven't forgotten it was you who told me it's important to make friends at school."

After that there were no more friends added on the tutoring roster. With every lesson Harry, Ron, and Hermione all continued to improve greatly month after month; not only as far as grades went but they also became more alert to danger and better at judging people.

As Harry stood there in the train station recalling all of this; his memories were interrupted by, "Hello Harry have a good year at school? Learn a lot, make friends, have some fun?"

Harry smiled because that was exactly what he told Harry to do last summer before he left for school. "Learn all you can; but don't forget to make friends and have some fun to."

"Yes sir." Harry answered. "I did all three as you suggested."

"You also had quite the adventure last week I heard." the man said. "It seems that's the second time in the last eleven months you came close to being killed."

"The third time." Harry said. "I ran into Voldemort in the dark forest a few months ago but a centaur saved me."

"Well," he said "however many times it was; Dumbledore asked me to teach you more in the way of self defense spells this summer. Take tomorrow to rest and organize your things and be at my house the day after tomorrow at eight to get started.

Now I must talk with someone else before they get away. Good-by Harry"

Harry said good-by and went to meet his aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile the man followed another magical family from the station catching them as the reached their car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said "may I introduce myself; .."

Before he could finish Ron interrupted. "Mom, dad, this is the tutor who has been giving extra lessons to me and Harry and Hermione every month."

"Of course," Arthur Weasley said "Ron has written us about how you've helped him improve his skills; but I'm afraid he never told us your name."

"That's because he doesn't know my last name. You may call me Mr. Smith if you like; but my first name is James and I would like to keep this informal. Keeping my surname secret helps avoid scrutiny by both your ministry and Voldemort's Death Eaters. Actually I don't even look like this; none of the children have ever seen my real appearance. That makes me more useful to Dumbledore. He told me your names are Arthur and Molly; may I call you by your first names or would that be presumptuous seeing we just met."

Mr. Weasley said, "No, Arthur and Molly will be fine."

"Good, "he said "then, you know, I presume, what happened at Hogwarts this past week; and the part you son Ron played in it."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley answered. "Dumbledore informed us of Ron being hurt and told us how it happened."

He smiled at Ron and said, "I'm afraid you're not the only ones that know. It has become widely known by many people; including Voldemort's Death Eaters. That puts Ron in danger. As a friend of Harry Potter he has become a secondary target for them; if they can't get Harry they may want to get at his friends I'm sorry to say.

Your other sons, the twins are also friends of Harry; they are on the Quidditch team together."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dumbledore and I believe I should continue to tutor Ron and start tutoring your other children over the summer." he said. "Any extra they might learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts could save their life or a friend's life."

"What will this cost?" Mr. Weasley asked. The Weasley family with five children in school next year didn't have much money.

"Nothing," he answered "I told you I am doing a favor for Dumbledore and he thinks your children, Harry, and their other friend Hermione Granger may need all the protection they can get. All I ask is that you allow me to bring Miss Granger to your house twice a month so I can work with all the children together."

"What about Harry?" their daughter Ginny asked. "Will he be coming to?"

"No," he said. "Harry lives near me and I tutor him almost on a daily basis."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked for a moment then said the agreed to have the children tutored for their own protection. Then they agreed on a date to start and the American excused himself.

"I must have this same talk with the Granger family now. Good-by."

He caught the Grangers as he had the Weasley's getting into their car.

"Hello Hermione." he said.

She didn't look surprised when she said, "Mom, dad, this is the American Professor I wrote you about.

She introduced her parents and when they asked his name he gave them the same explanation as he had to the Weasleys.

Then Hermione said, "I saw you in the station and was surprised you didn't approach us there. I guess you wanted to talk to Harry first and maybe the Weasleys to."

He laughed out loud and said, "Harry was right when he brought you to start lessons with me. For someone not yet thirteen you are very observant and quick in reasoning. Yes I wanted to talk with Harry and the Weasleys first; and now with your parents.

He explained how they and Hermione were in danger because she was a friend of Harry and how he and Dumbledore thought it would make them safer if Hermione was tutored over the summer. They agreed and he told them he would come for Hermione on the date he had set with the Weasleys.

"Now Hermione, a little test." he said "You said you were surprised I didn't approach you in the station. Why, is there anything else you observed that you want to tell me about?"

"Only about the man in the blue outfit across the street; the one that's been watching me and my parents since before you came to talk to us; the one you've been observing in the reflection from the car windows. He was in the station on platform 9¾ when we got off the train; that means he is a wizard. He was looking at everyone getting off the train; but he's not a parent because when he saw Harry, he stopped looking at everyone else but Harry, Ron, and me. He left Harry and Ron to follow me and my parents."

"Excellent, excellent," the man said "you'll be a great help to Harry in his fight against Voldemort. You have all three legs of the intelligence tripod."

"What do you mean she has all three legs?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"To be intelligent," the man said "you must first have a good memory. You can't think if you don't have facts in your mind to think about. Hermione remembers basically everything she sees, hears, or reads. The first leg.

Next you must be logical. You have to recognize which of these facts you have in your memory are important for a particular problem and which are superfluous. Then you must organize these important facts and see the connection between them. For a twelve year old Hermione is extremely logical. The second leg.

Finally you must have the ambition to use your talents. I have known many smart students in America who lacked ambition; they could have done great things but got nowhere in life. Hermione is ambitious to the extreme; she works hard on everything. The third leg.

So Hermione, what is your conclusion about that man?"

"Many witches and wizards are fascinated with Harry and his life story but this man only gave Harry a glance then settled on me. Who would be interested in Harry's friends; instead of Harry himself? He's a Death Eater;" she said. "nobody else would be following me.

Harry told us the story of how they failed at killing him last summer; so most likely they know now he is too well protected to try again. They need information about him and where better to get information than from his friends. Ron comes from a magical family and has some protection from his parents; but being muggle born I am the most vulnerable source of information on Harry."

"Very good again." he said. "So what do you suggest we do about him following you?"

Hermione considered things for a moment then said, "He can't be allowed to follow me home and learn where I live so he can attack me later. There are two alternatives; we have to stop him from following, shake him off as the muggles say; or turn the tables and capture him to get any information he may have."

"There is a third alternative." he said "We could eliminate him right now."

"You mean kill him?" Mr. Granger said. "In cold blood, just like that. Perhaps we should reconsider allowing Hermione to take lessons from you."

"Dad," Hermione said "he's right about that being a third alternative; I didn't say it because I feel the same way about killing as you and mom. He didn't say he is going to kill the Death Eater; just that it is an option."

"Oh, but I am going to kill him Hermione." the American said.

Hermione and her parents all gasped.

"You see," he continued "I have certain information you don't. Dumbledore has informants that told him to expect an attack on Hermione. That's why I am here, not to meet Harry but to protect you.

You are to be kidnapped and tortured for information about Harry; then killed. Your parents are also to be killed and false information planted with the employees at the dental office to make it look like your parents decided to move to Australia and start over. With the muggle economy the way it is, that happens often enough that the muggle authorities would never suspect foul play. Nobody in the magical world would miss you until you didn't show up for school on the first of September; by which time it would be almost impossible to find any clues as to what happened.

That man is the father of the girl that tried to kill Harry last summer. Dumbledore knows he is not only responsible for that plot but also several other deaths in the past few years. His family is one of the few followers of Voldemort that have not faded into the shadows and given up their old ways. By eliminating him in a way that will show the others in his family that they are not immune to punishment we hope to stop future attacks.

In other words by killing him I am hoping to not only prevent your deaths but also many others."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't know what to say; they were muggle dentists who suddenly found themselves in the equivalent of a muggle spy movie; innocent people caught up in a murder plot. Hermione however, after her time with Harry looking for the Philosophers Stone, realized this would not be the first person killed in this revival of Voldemort's followers; Professor Quirrell had been killed just a week ago. Nor would this Death Eater be the last to die before this all ended. Logic made her conceded that if his death could save many others it was morally justified.

"How do you plan to kill him" she said coldly.

"How is not the only important question;" he said "the where is also important. He can not simple be eliminated quietly like the girl that tried to kill Harry last year; the fact that he's here shows that his family learned nothing from what happened to her. He must die in a place where others see it happen and word gets back to his family that they will suffer the consequences if they continue their ways.

"So where can that be?" Hermione asked.

"Where are there always witches and wizards about to see him die and to tell his family what happened?" the American asked, looking at Hermione for the answer.

"She snapped her fingers and said, "Diagon Alley! But how will you get him to go there?"

The man said nothing but continued to look at Hermione and wait.

Finally she said, "You need bait to lure him; and I am the only bait he will bite at."

"The Leakey Cauldron is about two miles from King's Cross Station;" he said "too far to walk with your trunk. I'm sure the Death Eater has a plan to follow you so why don't you three drive to the Leakey Cauldron and I will meet you there; in half an hour let's say."

"We can't be part of this." Mr. Granger said. "No matter he has done; no matter what you and Hermione believe; we think it is murder to just kill that man. Can't you call the police and have him arrested?"

"Arrested for what?" the man asked. "For being in a train station; for standing on the sidewalk. Even if they would arrest him, he would have a trial and be acquitted. Dumbledore has no evidence he could present in court without compromising his sources which would mean their deaths. It gives us no joy to do this but his death may save dozens of other lives; maybe yours."

"Even if my parents won't help I will." Hermione said. "Do you think he will follow me or them if we split up? Can't we just let them go home and I'll act as your bait."

"I believe he will follow you Hermione." the man said. "You have the information they want about Harry and you can also tell them where your home is so they can find your parents and they can carry out their plan. Your parents know nothing about Harry and he can't rely on them to be able to tell him where you went or when you'll be home."

"Mom, dad, go home and wait." Hermione said "The Professor will bring me home when we are done doing what we must."

"No Hermione," her father said "we won't allow you to help kill a man. You will come home with us; and you will not be taking any more lessons from this man."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger," the American asked "as muggles you may find a magical war hard to understand but I ask you to give me five minutes to try and explain. Please."

Hermione's parents looked at each other for a moment then her father nodded curtly.

"Do you know anything of the history of the United States?" he asked.

"A little from world history classes in school." Mr. Granger said.

"In the eighteen hundreds" he said "the U.S. was a wild land where outlaws roamed because there weren't enough police to chase them down and capture them."

"Yes," Mr. Granger said "Billy the Kid and Jesse James. We've read about them. What does that have to do with Hermione helping you kill a man.?"

"Let me continue." he said. "These outlaws killed indiscriminately, women, children it didn't matter to them. The American muggles of that time decided they would join together to help the police when needed. It was called a posse. They knew they could be killed while doing this; but they also knew the outlaws must be eliminated or nobody would be safe. Many Americans, both muggle and magical, still retain this defend yourself mentality a hundred years later.

Fifteen years ago a band of magical outlaws began to roam about your country; robbing, torturing, killing. People in your country hadn't seen anything like it since the Viking raids of a thousand years ago. They had no concept of the posse, of people helping defend themselves. They waited for the police to stop these murderers.

But the police couldn't, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were too strong for the police. Dumbledore and a few others organized a group, a sort of posse, to help stop Voldemort. Most of these people were older, of my generation. Most of the younger people of your generation didn't understand the danger; they were content to wait for the police to stop the murders. Only a few young people joined Dumbledore, Harry and Neville's parents among them; many of these people were killed. Somehow, nobody knows for sure, Voldemort was stopped by Harry.

Now Voldemort is trying to return and start the murdering again; he tried to kill Harry last week. We can't count on luck to stop him this time. The people of my generation are getting too old and most magical people of your generation still refuse to acknowledge the danger. The people's only hope is Hermione's generation, if they are willing, if we older people can give them some skills, if we can give them some training, they may be able to stop Voldemort before he becomes as powerful as he was fifteen years ago.

That's why Dumbledore asked me to come to help; to train the younger generation. I have been doing that in the United States for more than fifty years. I was drawn in to the war over here thirteen years ago when I was on a vacation. Dumbledore and I know if Voldemort takes power here it won't be long before he wants to move onto the continent, then on to the States.

To Voldemort and his Death Eaters Hermione is hated as a Mudblood, a witch born of muggles, if they take power she will be killed, without hesitation, along with all others like her. It will be like the American old west right here in London. I know she is only twelve years old; but she is wise for her age. I ask you to reconsider allowing Hermione to decide for herself if she wants to fight for her own life and the lives of her friends. Her only other alternative is too hid and wait until they find and kill her."

After that there was a substantial argument for several minutes between Hermione and her parents which the American stayed out of. At Hermione's insistence her parents relented. They kissed Hermione good-by and drove off.

The Death Eater in blue looked puzzled as her parents left; but he stayed with Hermione. It took nearly an hour to walk the two miles to the Leakey Cauldron during which they talked for the first time unimpeded by the presence of others.

"Professor," Hermione said, "I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead Hermione; what would you like to know?" he said.

"Why are you tutoring us?" she asked.

He stopped walking and looked at her with a puzzle expression, "I'm trying to help you learn to defend yourself against Voldemort and his Death Eaters of course. Didn't I make that clear in my talk with your parents?"

"Yes," she said "I know that; what I meant was why you? You're an American, why did you come three thousand miles to help us? What did the war thirteen years ago have to do with you? What does helping us mean to you?

I've watched you during our lessons and teaching us is not just a job you took; this is personal to you. What happened to you thirteen years ago that made you come back to help people in another country with their fight?"

The American said nothing for several minutes as they walked and Hermione waited, knowing he was deciding what he should tell her. Finally she decided he needed a push or he wouldn't answer her.

She said, "You asked me to help you kill a man; and I defied my parents to do it because I feel there is more to this than what you told them. I think I have the right to know why this means so much to you."

"You're right Hermione," he said "you do have a right to know.

I was born in America but my father was born here in a little village called Godric's Hollow. He was the younger son of a wealthy family and in those days, to keep the family wealth and power intact, the eldest son inherited everything and younger sons were given a reasonable grant of money and expected to go out into the world and make a life on their own.

My father moved to America, married my mother who was an American witch, and in time I was born. My father kept in touch with his brother, he held no resentment about my uncle inheriting the family estate; that was simply the way things were at that time and my father accepted it.

Also he was quite successful in America; making a small fortune of his own so we were well off. When I was eleven, even though the American magical schools were very good, he insisted I go to Hogwarts and get a more traditional British magical education.

Dumbledore was my transfiguration professor. He remembered my father and uncle and took a liking to me. He inspired me to become a professor when I returned to America.

I was sorted into Gryffindor and in my year, in Slytherin House, there was another boy named Tom Riddle. You know that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. Tom Riddle and I were like Harry and Malfoy are now; we never liked each other, even from our first day and eventually grew to hate each other.

After my seventh year I returned to America and continued my education, became a professor at The Salem Witches Institute and eventually head master there. I kept in touch with Dumbledore and my uncle. When my uncle died I came back for his funeral and got to know my cousin who was eight years older than me. We had only met briefly before that on holidays when I visited them while at Hogwarts.

My cousin inherited the family estate from my uncle and he eventually had a son, whom I never met; he would be my cousin once removed. When Voldemort began to become powerful my family opposed him; and my cousin was killed during the war.

My cousin's son married and also had a son; my cousin twice removed. Boys run in our family like in the Weasley family. He continued the family's opposition to Voldemort. By this time Voldemort was so powerful almost everyone who opposed him had gone into hiding for their own protection including all that was left of my family over here; my cousin twice removed, his wife, and their son my cousin three times removed.

Dumbledore told me in a letter that my remaining family was one of Voldemort's prime targets. My wife had died some years earlier and my children were grown and on their own so I decided I should come here and see the last of my family left in Great Britain and help fight Voldemort whom I already told you I hated since we were in school.

Dumbledore knew where my family was hiding and was planning on taking me there when we were attacked by ten Death Eaters. Between us we killed several and drove the rest away but we were both injured slightly and decided to postpone my visit in case we might be followed and reveal my family's location.

I never got to meet my cousin and his wife; they were killed by Voldemort a few days later. I returned to America and continued to correspond with Dumbledore. Last summer he told me he suspected Voldemort was active again. I asked how I could help; and I moved here last summer to watch over Harry. I believe you know the rest of the story.

I told you all of this so you would know you can trust me; and you must not tell anyone else. The more people learn of me the more danger there will be for all of you."

They were now close to the Leakey Cauldron and as they approached Hermione asked, "I have one more Question; what do you do to us at each lesson?"

"What do you mean?" the American said. "I teach you spells and other magical things."

"You do that of course," Hermione said "but at some time in each lesson you take each of us aside while the other two continue to practice. You put your hand on our shoulder and neck while you talk to us for what seems to be only seconds but is actually ten to fifteen minutes according to my watch. I have no memory of what you say at these times; but afterward, lessons become much clearer and meaningful and I can perform spells with greater ease and precision. Not just your lessons and spells but all those we learn in our regular classes."

"You are very observant Hermione." he said. "You noticed this but you allowed me to continue doing it all these months. Why?"

"Because it is good for us; it helps us improve." she answered. "You adjust our minds a little each time, don't you?"

"Yes," he confessed "it's a branch of magic called Legilimency; Dumbledore taught it to me. I see in your mind what you don't understand from your lessons and I fill in the details you missed. I can also remove from your mind doubts and uncertainties making you more confident in your skills. I must admit I have very little to do to you, with Harry mostly I add skills he is short of because of being raised by muggles, and with Ron it is mostly to remove his inferiority complex caused by his older more successful brothers overshadowing him.

It is done slowly, a little at each lesson for two reasons; a person's mind is complex and making large changes often has bad side effects on their personality, and also if done slowly the subject doesn't usually notice the changes, except in your case it seems."

"Did you change my mind in such a way that I would agree to help in killing this man?" Hermione asked.

"Not with that in mind." he answered. "You were very rigid as far as following rules was concerned. I put in your mind the idea that rules are not absolutes; they are only guidelines for our lives. There are special cases where the letter of the law must be circumvented to obey the spirit of the law. Before I loosened up you attitude you never would have gone with Harry to get the Philosopher's Stone. Without your help he would have failed and Voldemort would be back.

Now that we're almost at the Leakey Cauldron have you been keeping track of our tail?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said "he's been keeping three or four shops back mixing with muggle shoppers."

"Good," the American said "before we go in let me explain my plan."

When they got inside they ignored Tom the bartender and the customers and went out the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley and through it. Once in Diagon Alley they separated with Hermione stopping in and out of shops while the professor used a spell to change his appearance. He remained a distance away watching the Death Eater who had followed them a few minutes behind. The Death Eater continued following Hermione; and now that she appeared to be alone he waited for her to go into a secluded place where he could grab her without interference.

Hermione worked her way to Nockturn Alley, a side street full of less reputable shops that sold black market dark magic objects. She had never been there before but the professor had told her where to turn and where to stop. When she got to the proper place she stopped and pretended to look through a shop window. The Death Eater rushed forward and grabbing her by the arm. He attempted to twisted and disapparate dragging her along with him.

Instead, the air seemed like molasses, not allowing him to twist. He and Hermione ended up falling to the ground. Earlier, while Hermione delayed the Death Eater in the shops of Diagon Alley, the professor had set up a blocking spell at that spot in the street keeping anyone from apparating in or out for twenty feet in each direction.

The dozen or so other people nearby turned when the heard the noise. They saw the Death Eater trying to kidnap Hermione; and saw Hermione, who knew what was going to happen, quickly get up and pull her wand out. She shouted, "Petrificus Totalus" and the Death Eater lay stiff on the ground.

The professor changed back to his normal appearance and now walked forward. He said loudly enough for all the nearby people to hear, "Kirkwood, you and your family were warned several times what would happen if you continued with your attempts to kill Harry Potter and his friends, the time for warnings is over."

The American stretched out his hand and sparks like lightning shot from his fingers hitting the Death Eater, jerking his body off the ground. When he hit ground again he was dead.

The American looked around but after what they had seen none of the nearby people moved. He said loudly again, "Hermione, its over. You don't have to be afraid anymore because the same thing will happen to anyone else that tries to hurt you. Let's go." They walked slowly back to Diagon Alley allowing everyone to get a good look at them; nobody followed and they exited through the Leakey Cauldron back into the muggle world.

"Sir," Hermione asked "you used my name and we let them see our faces; they will be able to give our descriptions to the police. Won't the police come after us for murder?"

"I told you as an American your magical police don't know me and this is not my real appearance anyway." he said.

"As far as you are concerned you have no worries. You did nothing but petrify a man who was trying to kidnap you; that's self defense. However the police won't even be questioning you about that.

Those people won't be calling the police; nobody in Knockturn Alley ever calls the police. That probably wasn't even the first killing there today.

I wanted them to see your face and know who you are. You were a target until now, by tomorrow word will be around about what happens to someone that tries to hurt you; that you are as well protected as Harry Potter. None of those people ever saw a man killed that way and none of them will want to be the next."

He took Hermione home by side along apparation, the first time she ever did that. He also suggested she not tell the story to her parents unless they insisted and reminded her that he would come for her the morning of the first lesson with the Weasley family.

"If you tell this story to Harry," he said "it would be best if you don't say the man was killed unless he asks directly; let him think we captured him for questioning. I never told Harry the girl last year was eliminated. Harry thinks of her as an eleven year old and is not ready to hear things like that; he has enough bad memories in his life to deal with. But don't lie to him if he asks."

A few days later the Granger's doorbell rang and Hermione answered. She was ready to go and neither Mr. nor Mrs. Granger came to talk or even say hello. "They are actually getting ready to leave for the office." Hermione said "but also they don't want to talk with you. They never asked me what happened so I took your advice and didn't mention it either."

Hermione side along apparated to the Burrow. The Weasleys were waiting and being it was a nice day they went outside for their first lesson. Hermione noted as in previous lessons he took each Weasley aside for a talk and sat with his hand on each one's shoulder and neck. He spent a particularly long time with Ginny, the youngest child, who would be going to Hogwarts for her first year, come September.

When the lesson was over he went to talk with Mrs. Weasley; and Ginny took Hermione to see her bedroom and ask a hundred questions about Harry. "Ron never answers any of my questions about Harry." she said.

Mrs. Weasley called Hermione to come down because it was time to go home and she said good-by to everyone before side along apparating home. The Grangers were not home from work yet and Hermione asked, "Can you stay for a cup of tea? I have more questions."

They went in and sat at the kitchen table saying nothing until the tea was ready; then Hermione said, "I thought I would feel awful after what we did in Knockturn Alley but I don't. When I decided to help you against my parents' wishes I thought after helping to kill a man I would have nightmares, but nothing. I'm sleeping perfectly fine and I don't even think about it. Is there something wrong with me?"

"But you are thinking about it Hermione; and worrying about it. That's why you asked about it now. Helping kill a person, even an evil person, even to save your own life is not easy. Soldiers and police officers sometimes have to do it and many can't accept what they did; some can. You are a soldier in the war against Voldemort, a very young soldier, but also a remarkable one. You discovered that someone you love is in danger and your logical mind has come to terms with it; do what you must without regrets to save the one you love."

"What do you mean?" she said "Who do I love, who am I saving?"

"Harry of course." he said.

"But I don't love Harry; it's Ron.." she stopped her face all red.

"Relax Hermione," he said "I've looked into your mind and know how you feel about Ron and how he feels about you; that's all perfectly normal. In this case however I don't mean love as a boyfriend. You love Harry like the brother you never had. As an only child it's not unusual to want a brother or sister to talk to. Harry feels the same about you. He never had any family to confide in and he knows he can turn to you with any problem he has and you will give him both help and sympathy. That describes a good sibling relationship.

So there is nothing wrong with you; in fact there is a great deal right with you. I want you to know that and also that I may your need help again at some time. I need to know if you are willing when the time comes."

"Certainly," she said "though I think my parents may have objections if they think you are turning me into some kind of assassin."

"It rarely killing Hermione; hopefully never again." he said. "But there are many times a young girl can go without being suspected into a situation where an old man would stand out; sometime I may simply need someone to watch out as I do something, all type of situations may arise. Maybe I'll never need your help again; but I need to know you're willing if I do need you."

"As I said, certainly;" she answered "in for a penny, in for a pound. Now I have one more question. You spent a long time looking at Ginny Weasley's mind; much longer than with anyone else. Why?"

"I can't tell you that without violating her privacy. I wouldn't do that to any of you so don't worry about me telling Ron what you said. I can say this; you might want to become friends with Ginny, you two have much in common and can each help Harry and each other a great deal. But that's your decision to make. Now I must leave, I will see you in two weeks for your next lesson; or sooner if necessary.

He left Hermione to think of many things.

Ten days later Hermione got a letter by owl. All it said is, "I can use you tomorrow night at ten. If you can; simply send to owl back with 'yes' and meet me in your back yard."

She did and he took her side along again to a street where she hid in the shadows for more than an hour while he entered a house across the street. When two people approached and entered the house she used a spell he taught her earlier that made noise like two cats fighting. Then she walked to the next street where he met her and took her home. Her parents never knew she was gone and she never knew what happened in the house.

In mid August another owl note arrived "Saturday at noon if you can. Meet me at the muggle library reading room."

After meeting, they apparated to a park where he told her, "Several Death Eater families bring their children here on Saturdays. Your name is Sarah Jones, your younger sister is Ethel; you will pretend to be taking care of her while listening to the adult conversations. Try to stay near enough to the adults to hear them; but not so close they'll be suspicious of you. Don't talk to any adults. If questioned, you're angry because your parents make you waste your Saturdays with your sister."

"But," Hermione said "I don't have sister."

Just then, a woman and girl apparated into a space between some bushes. Hermione looked at the girl first and noticed she was dressed in play clothes which along with her small size made Hermione think she looked about eight. Then Hermione saw the woman was Mrs. Weasley. Another look showed that the girl was Ginny. Her hair was changed to brown and was now bushy enough to make her look like Hermione's younger sister.

"Thank you Molly," he said "I'll have Ginny home around five."

"Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Come on Sarah, let's get in the park."

Adults came and went with various children all afternoon. Hermione made mental notes of each person's face along with what they said while Ginny hung around with the older children listening to them. About five they came back together and holding hands they returned to the spot where the professor had been waiting and watching from a distance. With Hermione holding his left hand and Ginny his right all three apparated back to the Burrow.

When each had a cup of tea he said, "Give me a quick oral report then make a more thorough written one for Dumbledore."

Ginny reported the older children were expecting something big to happen at Hogwarts this year based on what they heard their parents talking about; but nobody knew exactly what.

Hermione heard two women say the Lucius Malfoy, whom she suspected was Draco's father, was angry with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic and was trying to get a law passed making mistreatment of muggles a more severe crime with harsher punishments. She said she heard nothing about something happening at Hogwarts and thought perhaps the two facts might not be connected.

As he sipped his tea he said, "This big thing happening at Hogwarts might mean Harry will be in danger again when he returns to school; I'll have to warn him to be careful and you two will have to be sure he is. He didn't come to his lessons the last two days. Sometimes his aunt and uncle make him stay home to do work there. If he doesn't come on Monday I'll have to go over there to find out why. Maybe they discovered I'm teaching him magic.

Now go write your reports while I talk to Arthur about Lucius Malfoy and what's happening between them."

About an hour later with the written reports in his pocket he said, "Ginny I'll see you for lessons at school in September. Hermione let's go so I can get you home and still get to Dumbledore tonight with these reports."

After taking Hermione home he apparated to Hogwarts where he and Dumbledore talked over dinner.

"James," Dumbledore said "the girls' reports confirm what I heard from other sources. Lucius Malfoy has something planed to prevent Arthur from pushing a stronger muggle protection law; and what the Weasley girl heard about Hogwarts makes me afraid it has something to do with his children. Continue tutoring them and try to heighten their alertness to odd events. We don't want one of them hurt or worse as part of Lucius' plan to distract and stop Arthur.

And please be careful how you use the children in your clandestine activities. God forbid one of them is hurt helping you."

James responded, "I know you don't like me using them Albus; but you know they have to learn at an early age what we learned when we were much older. If they don't; Voldemort won't let them live long enough to have a chance. If you disagree tell me so now."

"No," Dumbledore said "you're right; they have to learn somehow and experience is the best teacher. Just be careful with them."

James added, "Besides I won't have another job for them while they're at Hogwarts so it will be next June before they have another adventure with me.

Also Albus, Hermione is suspicious about me; who I am and why I'm here. I had to tell her most of my life story to keep her trust."

"You didn't reveal your true identity?" Dumbledore said.

"No," James said "I was truthful in everything but talked around that. Is it really necessary to keep who I am secret from the children? I would very much like to be honest and bring everything out into the open. We've been keeping the secret for more than twelve years now."

Dumbledore said, "There are many things Harry is not old enough to understand yet. The truth will confuse him and perhaps make him bitter. He's been through so much and I don't want to hurt him more until I think he can handle it."

"You've known him longer," James said "but I have come to know him well in this past year and I think he's ready for the truth. I leave the decision to you for now; but I won't wait much longer to tell him."

Rising from the table Dumbledore concluded, "Very well, remember when you come for their first lesson in September stop and see me I may know more by then. Good night."


End file.
